Luck on his side
by yachibritz
Summary: Damsel in distress! Yuuri needing to be saved and Demon! Victor coming to his rescue...or something like that. ratings may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri tucked his chin deeper into the blue scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. Checking his phone again, he looked to the neon sign above his head displaying the bar name lit up in red. Taking a large breath of the frigid air and clenching his shaking hands, he opened the door to enter the small establishment.

He was always nervous, more so in social situations, and since he moved from his childhood town of Hatsetsu to study overseas, his social awkwardness just got worse. He smiled, remembering the only real friend he made when he was abroad, Phichit. The Thai boy was always energenic and could become friends with everyone he came into contact with. He also remembered the countless times Phichit made him smile when he was homesick or down. He sent himself a mental reminder to message the younger boy later.

Since his social awkwardness hardly allowed him to make friends, finding romantic partners was harder and what he thought was impossible for him at this point. He was gay, and coming into terms with that fact was harder than coming out, but when he did everyone expected him to start dating right away, which he didn't. Actually, he was a dating virgin...and an actual virgin. So, at 23 and still single, he took to the desperate mans way out.

Online dating.

Even admiting it makes him cringe, but when he found the dating site for gay guys he decided it wouldn't hurt. The person he was meeting up with at the bar was actually the first profile he friended and deciding on to just focus on one guy at first, after two weeks of daily emails and messages, he was asked on a date.

Looking around as he entered the warm bar, unwinding his scared and breathing out in relief of the cold exiting his bones, he looked up to see his a man matching the profile picture. The man stood taller than him, with chestnut brown hair and a kind smile, his face breaking out into a smile as he saw Yuuri. Looking down, he saw the man wearing a casual suit, remembering his gray wash jeans and simple button up under his coat, he suddenly felt underdressed for the Occassion. "Hey, sorry if I'm late, I struggled trying to find this place." Yuuri said as he closed the distance between him and the bar counter, sitting next to the taller male. "Yuuri." He outstretched his hand. Taking it the man smiled again, "pete." The taller one replied. "Say, Yuuri, could I get you a drink?"

After two hours of sitting at the bar and talking lightly about nothing in particular, He took the invite Pete gave him to go back with him to his hotel room. You might think that Yuuri was easy but he didn't give a damn, the faster he gets rid of the huge 'VIRGIn' stamped on his forehead the better, and Pete was a nice guy, he'd rather do it now instead of maybe never finding another person interested in him again.

Placing his scarf back around his neck, he stumbled and clutched the bar counter, gratefully taking Petes hand to stable himself on his shaking legs.

"You okay, there?" A concerned voice quipped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I just suddenly felt really dizzy...weird." He muttered.

Pete smiled lightly and placed his hand on yuuris lower back to guide him out of the bar, "I'm sure you'll be fine once you get some fresh air. Shall we?" Yuuri nodded numbly as he let himself be led by Pete outside. He enjoyed his time with the man. He was funny and charming and smiled as if Yuuri was the only one in the room, blushing every time the man did that, he would look away in embarrassment, 'wow I'm acting like high school girl dotting on her crush!' He thought angrily.

As the cold air hit his face, he looked up to see freshly falling snow, smiling when Pete took his hand and started to walk down the street, he couldn't think of a more perfect ending to a first date.

Looking back up at Pete, he found him smiling. Doing so in response he blushed again but then suddenly felt an aching dizziness. Clutching his head and trying to find something to steady himself with his free hand, he gripped onto Pete's jacket and groaned painfully.

"Oh, is it finally working now? Seriously I was starting to think I didn't put enough in." He heard Pete chuckle from above him. "W-wait, what?" Yuuri's voice trembled as he tried to look up with quickly blurring vision. He heard laughter, "that's right, just sleep. Just slee-"

Everything went black.

He felt weighed down, like this pressing pain in his mind and body, it was painful and hard to move. Cracking his eyes open he found himself...tied? 'Wait, w-what was going on?' He tried to pull against the material bounding his arms behind his back and ankles. Starting to panic he whipped his head around to take in his surroundings. 'A...hotel room?' Apart from the bed he was on, there was glass to his left that lead to what looked like a balcony and a bare night stand. Moving his head to the right he observed the room decorated with ancient looking patterns on the walls, a particular, larger circular one also to his left. apart from the chair in the corner and desk to his opposite wall there was a hanging flat screen tv. Where was he? Before he could take in anything else in the room, a voice broke his thoughts. "Oh, so you're finally awake?" Gasping he lifted his head to see Pete standing beside the bed, loosening his tie as it seemed he just came in from the hallway behind him Yuuri failed to see. "Wha- Pete? What's going on. untie me!" Yuuri exclaimed as he stared to struggle with his bounds once again.

"Hahaha, I like them when they squirm." He purred as he moved over to a camera on a tripod beside him. "We're gonna have a little fun. Don't worry, our party guests will be here soon. Should we get you ready to give them a show?" He sneered as he stared to close the distance between him and the bed. Gasping put a cry Yuuri desperately squirmed away from the leering man and off the bed. Letting out a pained cry he hurried stand. Getting awkwardly on his knees than pulling his weight as he leaned his elbow on the night stand. "Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, yuuri... Don't make this harder for everyone." He was now crawling across the bed to get closer to the shaking boy "it'll be over quicker if you just stopped resisting." He made to grab yuuri's arm, just as he stumbled back, falling hard on the ground and letting out a pained shout as his elbow slipped and cut the back in his forearm on the wooden furniture's sharp corner.

"Look what you did now?! Goddamn, that's gonna be a fortune to get cleaned." Pete gritted out as he clenched his fist and made to grab Yurri again. Struggling to get back up he stood against the wall, farthest he can get from Pete and started to panic as he felt blood run down his right arm and smear on the wall behind him. looking around for an escape with wide eyes, could hear his rough breaths . "Ugh, don't get blood on the walls! That's an authentic piece that my grandfather donated! You filthy pig. you'll pay for that!" The man spat as he than lunged at Yuuri with his full weight. "Wait, NO!' He screamed as he felt the air being pushed out of his lungs. "Please, somebody, help me!" He cried as Pete dragged him down with his weight and pinned his body. "No! No! Please, somebody help me, PLEASE!" He screamed as he struggled under the man, wet tears falling down his cheeks.

Before he could cry for help again, there was a light above his head that glowed across his closed lids. Quieting his cries he peeked to see above the wall with his smeared blood was splayed. Starting to glow, the circular pattern with scratchy looking symbols lit up a beautiful blue that remimded him of the ocean, before bursting into a white light. Crying out, he screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the blinding light. He suddenly felt the weight lift off his body, and hearing a pained groan, he finally opened his eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks he was met with a beaming fave.

"Hello! I'm assuming that was your blood that conjoined me, correct?" The kneeling man asked. Still sobbing from the previous event he nodded in confusion as he looked to the wall pass the mans head to see the blood stain disappear and the omniscient light dim.

"What in hell-"

The man laughed, "well not anymore! I have to hand it to you, kid, You picked the prime time to get me out of that pit."

"W-what..." He stuttered before heading a muffled groan beside him, looking over he flinched backwards as he saw his attacker. "Well, then..." A voice broke from above him. "What was your wish, master?" The man bowed before him. Yuuri quickly noticed that the man had short silver hair, enchanting him as it swept over the mans eyes. "I...please, get me out of here...!" He sobbed in relief, finally realising this person was most likely his savour from a doomed fate.

The mysterious man stood then and flicked his hand away from him, as if shooing a fly. Suddenly the bounds around his wrists and ankles felt looser and he moved curiously to find he was no longer tied. "So, where would you like to go, little piggy?" He looked up at the outstretched hand awaiting him. He hesitated before looking over at his attacker, seemingly knocked out by the man standing before him. His...savour? "I w-well...home. I want to go home." He muttered "a-and don't call me Piggy!" He added as he shakily lifted his hand to grab the mans outstretched one. Suddenly he felt a hard nudge as the man pulled him from the ground and tightened his grip. "Okay!" The man chirped as he smiled widely and with surprising speed manuvefed both of them to the other side of the room, quickly opening the glass sliding door, he pulled Yuuri to the balcony. "Wait, w-what are yo-" before he could say any more the man jumped upwards, bringing the shorter man trailing behind him as he leapt from the platform. Yuuri screamed and closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the rush of wind underneath him as he fell, he felt as if he was moving... Upwards? Peeking his eyes open he didn't fail to see that the man was now embracing him tightly, hands splayed on his back as they were carried through the sky. Looking around him Yuuri saw the streets pass below him, panicking he gripped the back of the mans coast and shouted, "Jesus Christ!"

"Woah, woah, there. I understand this might be your first time flying, human, but no need to swear so crudely." The man quipped. As Yuuri turned his head to him, he immediately noticed the stunning blue eyes filled with mirth staring into his deep brown ones. "What even are you?" He asked under his breath. The silver haired man laughed earnestly, "you're telling me you conjured a demon without knowing it?" He asked. Just like that yuuris veins froze over.

'A-a demon?! What-that's impossible-!'

Yuuri looked back down to the city quickly moving underneath him.

'Well, fuck.'


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling the soft carpet plush slowly under his weight, Yuuri fully stood inside his apartment, his savour still floating outside the window from which he set him down. Forgetting about his wobbly legs, he steeled himself and asked "ah, do you want to come in?"

The man looked at him with his cerulean filled eyes, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in mirth. "Thank you, it's freezing out here!" He said, laughing a little as Yuuri heard a muffled "well I was built for colder winters..."

 _'So demons feel the cold, Noted.'_ As the man bent down to wedge his way through the window also, he gave a sigh of relief once inside, pushing his silver hair out of his face before looking instantly shocked. Yuuri watched in silent curiosity and confusion as the man proceeded to ruffle and pull at the ends of his hair, muttering "well that's new." And "interesting..." Among the fumbled words.

Not knowing what to do and blankly stariing at the man he asked "are you...ok?" the man looked up as if only then realising the smaller mans presence. he nodded, "Well, I remember having very long hair, but it seems as if my appearance has changed from when I was...down stairs." The last part was mumbled, but Yuuri ignored it, understanding the reference. "So..." He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. The older man looked at him curiously, now done with ruffling his hair. The ravenette thrusted his hand to the man, which made the taller male take a step back in surprise, "I'm Yuuri katsuki. Thank you for saving me!" He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment for how loud that came out. He heard a chuckle and than a hand clasping his own, "you can call me Victor." It was only then did he realise the heavy accent in the taller mans voice,

"Let's have a seat." He nodded to the table Centering the room they stood in. Nervously, Yuuri sat down opposite Victor, watching him look around as if completely new with the scene surrounding him.

Yuuri watched him take in the smaller room size, containing a small kitchen to their right, and other than the book shelf immediately behind him, there wasn't much else in the apartment except for the bathroom and bedroom separated from the main part of the apartment.

"Human living spaces are so small...this is because you have far too much people on one tiny planet."

Yuuri looked at him in shock, "w-what?"

The silver haired man waved it off, "never mind, what I am here for is your wish."

"My wish?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes. You conjured me, I am here, now tell me your deepest desires and I shall make it happen." Victor looked positively sinful as he reached to grasp yuuri's chin.

"What is it that little piggy wants? Riches and wealth? Power? A lover?" He was now a hairs breath away from the smaller mans face. Trying not to show his flustered tendency he looked away from the imploring blue eyes.

"Umm, sorry but I don't want anything. It was a mistake, you saved me and..." His face became ablaze with red, he rubbed it away with the back of his hands before looking up again at the wide eyed gaze. "How very interesting..." Victor leaned back, "But weither or not I saved you, that was obligatory as you were then my master in which I cannot let any harmful fate befall you." The next part he said quietly, "surely there is something you want desperately, no?"

Yuuri's back stiffened, he knew exactly what he wanted most. The reason he was in that type of situation in the first place it was because he was "lonely." He muttered quietly. The mans leaned in as if to say he hadn't heard, "I'm...lonely." He muttered again, now looking up at the man.

Victor hummed and sat there unblinking,

"I can make someone fall for you." Was all that was heard, "you can pick any human you want and I'll make them feel love towards you". Staring, Yuuri thought of how it would play out, making someone fall for him, in which they were always loyal to him and loving..."and...you've done that before?" He implored inquisitively, Victor shook his head, "I haven't, every time I'm summoned it's usually about great power or wanting the worlds treasure, blah, blah, blah, but never emotional deception, that's more of a lower demon class skill." He replied as if they were talking about the weather. Furrowing his brows he shook his head, "no, I don't want someone to be forced to love me." He felt the twist in his chest just thinking about how he would even get to that point. Just entertaining the idea... How did he get to that desperate place he was in now?

"Hmm, you are a very interesting human, Yuuri Katsuki." Victor mused, still looking around curiously.

"Victor..." Yuuri asked quietly, in which the taller man hummed in response, now looking at him. "Are you really a demon?" He held his breath as the other seemed to mull the question over.

"Yes, I am." He was now looking at Yuuri. Biting his lip the ravenette quieted more, "what's it like?...in, ah, hell."

"Well, I wouldn't call it hell, mostly cause to our perception hell is the inner circle, which I have been to, but I chose to live on the outskirts. There's far less drama and the scenery is beautiful." Victor looked a million miles away, remembering a place Yuuri probably couldn't comprehend. "An eternal forest, usually always covered in snow, huge pine trees covering the mountains, crystal clear springs...and the sunset always castsd a light blue illusion in the sky that just takes your breath away." He carried on.

"Wow, hell seems pretty perfect." That made the silver haired man chuckle. "Yea, but it's also dangerous to venture in many parts, and the company there is less desirable." Yuuri gave a small laugh at the mans pout. He understood he was talking to a demon but instead of being fearful he found himself relaxed at the soft expression on victor's face.

"Why don't you go back there? I said I don't want my wish so that means you can go home, right?" In response, Victor shook his head as if remembering where he really was and looked to Yuuri, "actually, I stay until you make your wish." He shrugged "just a stupid demon rule but I physically can't leave until then." Yuuri was surprised by this, "oh."

He thought for a moment not really knowing what he wanted to wish for, he had everything he needed, his job paid enough for his needs, and he could even save a little every week, it helped that he only needed to take care of himself. Examining the silver haired demon sitting across from him, he wondered of the place from which he came from. He was taller than Yurri, and his strong build didn't quite boarder buff, more lean and flexible. Getting lost in thought he blinked to focus on the problem at hand and gave a little smile as he looked up to Victor's blue eyes, "then I wish for you to go home."

Reacting as if he were slapped by the ravenette, staring wide eyed he muttered, "what?" A startling silence, he took a breath and steeled his voice, "I wish that you would go home, back to the forest."

Victor stared at him in wonder and curiousity, "very strange human you are." Yurri felt the redness on his cheeks, "w-what is that weird or something?" His cheeks only became redder as the demon laughed, a mirthful delightful sound that warmed the bottom of Yuuri's stomach.

Victor then stood up and turned to face the wall behind him, stretching out his hand he moved as if to touch the cream exterior before stiffening and dropping it to lie limp

At his side. "Well then!" Victor turned back to Yuuri in a sudden spurt, a grin laying heavy in his face, "I suppose I should make my way home." Moving to the still open window he started to maneuver out, perching on the sill as if to make a jump. Feeling the panic arise in his stomach Yuuri quickly stood and lurched to the opening, "wait!" This stilled the demons movements as victor quickly turned his head to look at the flustered man behind him. "Will I ever see you again?" Stumbling over his words the ravenette looked to the plush carpet beneath his shoes. He heard a chuckle and a hand guiding his chin to look up. He found himself staring at those enchanting blue eyes and he gasped. "Most definitely." The demon purred before turning and jumping out the window to soar past yuuris vision. Feeling his thumping heart in his chest, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hours had passed and Yuuri was still awake, the only tell of time being the quickly lighting sky from the open window, which he never closed. The air was cool, but not enough to give him a chill. Taking the kettle off the element Yuuri busied himself with making tea, feeling his hands shake. He didn't realise fully til then what kind of fate he would have led if he didn't get himself cut and bring out Victor, now he was all alone again. Looking around he found all that surrounded him to be dull, knowing it was just the early morning light didn't change that. All he does now is work, not having many friends and away from his family. Why did he move away again? He felt as if he needed to find his own way, but he misses yukio, his family, and his home. And out of all of them he missed "skating." He mumbled quietly.

Hearing a knock at his door he put his tea down and wrapped s blanket around himself, feeling solace in the fluffy material. Opening it he soon realised it was Minami from downstairs, "morning Yuuri!" The younger boy near yelled. Wincing at the you gets enthusiasm this early in the morning, Yuuri gave a small smile to the multi coloured hair boy, "morning, Minami, was there something you needed?" Minami being the nephew of the complexes owner, he often entertained the boy in the summer during school leave or weekends but found it unusual for the boy to be here so early. The smaller laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "sorry about that, did I wake you?" Yuuri shook his head, "great! Well your friend said he'll be back soon, something about not wanting to go home?" Yuuri looked at him in confusion, perhaps he had the wrong person... "You know! The silver haired handsome man!" Minami said, a blush obviously making its way to his cheeks. "Uh-umm of course not as handsome as Yuuri!" The smaller make laughed nervously. Startled, Yuuri stated in shock before a voice broke the silence from behinf the blushing male, "well, I wouldn't say that, you truly wound me." Both of the males turning to the voice Yuuri gasped in shock, "Victor! What are you-" he was interrupted. "Sorry about that Yuuri, looks as if I'll have to stay here for a while! You wouldn't mind right? It seems I left home in too much of a hurry and caused a bit of a stir..." The silver haired man continued, "but I bought these really nice looking cakes! I don't know how human money works because when I conjured up the small pile of those notes the old man started to cry and thank me... I think I may of overspent." shrugging his shoulders. "Uh-yeah, no, no problem, thanks..." The ravenette choked out, taking the plastic bag givin to him and letting the man into the apartment once more. "Awesome! Where's your bed? We should have a slumber party." The man looked around, finding the door to the hallway and walking through it, leaving the two younger makes in silence. Shaking off his shock he yelled, "woah-hey! Victor, don't take my bed!" Before running after the mischievous demon he turned to Minami, "sorry about him-"

"Is he your-uh, you know, your-"

"Friend, I guess." Yuuri interrupted, still looking off to where the taller make ventured to. "Oh, um, of course! Well, I'll see you later then!" He saw the younger run off. Sighing he closed the door, placing his head on the cold wood to breath in deeply. He worried of the warm feeling spreading through his stomach, he was relieved that Victor came back, he found himself smiling. Suddenly he felt arms encase his waist. Stiffening, he stood as he felt hot breath on his neck, and a warm body press against his back. "Yuuri..." Victor purred, his heavy accent drawing out the ravenette name. Trembling a little at the sound he turned his head to face the demon, "y-yes, Victor?" He managed to get out, all too aware of the taller mans proximity. "I'm hungry! Make me a feast, yes? Yuuri, what's your favourite food? I never had Japanese food before, we can eat the cakes afterward! You call it desert, yes? When you eat sweet things after your meal? What an odd tradition, I bet you eat sweet things a lot, I mean, look! Your waistline is a little chubby don't you think? Aren't humans suppose to remain fit? Yuuri, why are you looking at me like that? Does that mean you won't make me any food? Hey, don't ignore me, Yuuri, come on-"

He was wrong, this isn't a demon! He's the damn devil himself.

 **Hope yall ready for ep. 12 cause im not. criticism is always helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

Living with the demon was _interesting_. At least for the few days the men spent together as Victor took refuge in the humans home in favor of succeeding Yuuri's wish. When the Japanese man asked him the next day,he replied with, "oh, i do have to grant your wish at some point, I can just control the time in which I actually grant it." In confusion Yuuri then asked, "like a delay?" The demon nodded.

Getting used to Victors behaviors and habits were another thing altogether, for example waking up to find the silver haired man _spooning_ him, his face pressed against the hard chest as he felt the arms encasing him circle tighter in his own slumber. Yuuri couldn't help the light dusting of red spreading across his cheeks. Both from the proximity and the purely sinful condition of the mans appearance. Silver tendrils falling over closed eyes. Dark, long lashes peeking out and curling against snow white skin. The small breaths emitting from the demons chest adding to his adorableness, Yuuri couldn't look away. Except for this time, Yuuri felt something hard between his legs.

 _Oh shit_.

Silently rolling out of bed he scurried to the bathroom and locked it behind him. _Shit. H_ ow was he gonna deal with this? Yuuri hurriedly turned the shower on before stepping within the tiled cubicle. His clothes lay in quick disarray on the floor. Usually he'd wake up and his limbs would unknowingly injure Victor. The first time he woke to the demon hugging him, near suffocating him with his weight, yuuri's leg kicked up in surprise and hence victors lower thigh bruise. The man had jokingly asked Yuuri if he was slowly assassinating him, feeding him delicious Japanese food to render him defendless to attacks in the night.

Yuuri's thoughts slowly drifted to when he found Victor shirtless, lazing on the couch yesterday, hair ruffled from the showers steam, towel wrapped dangerously loose around his waist and skin still partially wet. Yuuri stopped in the doorway, _staring_. Previously that day, Minami showed up asking if they wanted one of the moving attendants couch, leaving it at the old apartment for any other inhabitant to grab. They took it, and pressed it up against the wall where the window lay above.

Placing his head on the damp tiles, Yuuri's breath hitched as he continued to stroke himself, playing out the memory of the demon sprawled half naked and dripping wet. That was probably the first time he hasn't told anyone off for getting water everywhere, he thought amusingly. Finishing off Yuuri cleaned down the shower, heat taking purchase at his cheeks once more as he realised what he had just done. _'This demon has got me acting like a hormonal teenager...'_

Heading back to his room, the thought suddenly hit him that, he forgot clothes. Gripping the towel hugging his waist in frustration he tip-toed to his room, seeing the figure still curled under the thick duvet, unmoving. Quickly moving to his draws, he threw on boxers and sweatpants with the utmost difficulty of trying to keep his behind out of sight of any wandering eyes. He stumbled but remained upright as he tossed the towel in a hamper and grabbed a shirt. Turning just as he was rolling the material down his chest, he stopped midway to see the amused blue eyes peeking from the bed covers.

Stunned Yuuri stuttered, "uh-um, h-how much did you see of t-that?" Now ridiculously red of embarrassment for the third time that day. _'It's not even 8am and I'm a blooming tomato!'_ He thought frustratingly. Peeking through his lashes at the man he saw the demons grin and watched as his mouth formed, "all of it." Mischeviously. No words coming through his now open mouth, Yuuri quickly turned away and took refuge in the kitchen as he busied himself with morning coffee. Steeling himself he re-entered the bedroom minutes later with two mugs, silently pushing the second into the demons hands and sat stiffly opposite him. Victor hummed in thanks as he greedily took the cup. Another interesting thing about Victor was his absolute obsession with the beverage. Making it for him the first morning of his arrival, the demon sniffed it suspiciously, before taking a sip. Yuuri could swear he saw stars in his eyes. Victor claimed demons loved bitter tastes, and that coffee was probably the only thing humans had better than demons, as the taller male continued to sate his craving for the drink, more so than a child on a hot chocolate high. The ravenette continued to make the demon coffee after he confessed undoubtedly that he, himself couldn't and should never again attempt to. They called it the coffee incident, and it should never be mentioned in history again.

Lost in thought Yuuri hardly noticed Victor trying to get his attention, looking up he saw a confused demon with ridiculously cute bed head. "What's wrong, Yuuri? You've been smiling at your coffee for the last few minutes. Is yours better? Let me try!" Before he could do anything the demon grabbed his cup and scurried away higher up the bed, sitting cross legged as he downed the hot liquid. Tilting his head back up he cringed a little, "you put sugar in here, waste of a good coffee." He pouted slightly. Yuuri sniggered as he made a grab for his mug. "No need to be so rude, Y'know, I think you've been having to much of this stuff, you had five cups yesterday! That's it I'm cutting you off." He crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air, he saw as victors face turned from one of absolute shock, to horror, and finally, a glare that froze hell over. 'Oh wait it already has.' He mused in his thoughts, now unaware of the demon making a dive to grab his waist. Knocked over onto his back, he gasped silently as he felt the air leave his lungs, looking up at burning cerulean eyes, he watched as the blue fire danced mischievously among them. "What are yo-" before he could finish he felt slim finger tips dance at his sides. Curling into himself with laughter he tried to kick away at the man, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he begged, "no-please!" He laughed, "no more!" He continued as the man above him tickled at his sides. reaching out with his arms in a last resort to fend off the demon, he uncrossed them from protecting his sides to attempt grabbing the mans moving hands. Tsing a hold of one he was about to wrestle away before Victor changed from Yurri holding his wrist to holding his hand. As the tickling stopped Yuuri's laughter died down and he stared at the make above him. Intertwining their hands, Victor bent down to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "Yuuri..." He drawled in his heavy accent, "what were you doing this morning?" He queried as he pushed himself to look at the dazed male underneath him. Yuuri shook his head out of the daze, "w-what?"

"Oh, you know..." Victor now playfully running his hands across Yuuri's chest, "when you left bed..." He stopped as he reached Yuuri's chin and Leant down once again til he was a breath away from the smaller males face. "When you went to deal with your little problem." Yuuri couldn't believe it. Victor did a whole 180 of emotions in under five minutes. He gulped. This demon will be the death of him. Blushing furiously once more he half yelled, "I don't know what your talking about!" Before wrestling himself away and running out of the room, leaving a chuckling Victor behind.

 _Definitely the devil!_

Later the pair went out, being Victors first time seeing modern human cultural on the ground, also, it probably wasn't healthy for them to coup up in Yuuri's apartment. They continued to tread through the freshly falling snow, listening silently as both men observed their surroundings, apart from the occasional car on the street or passerbyer, the scene around them remained quiet and peaceful. Looking over Yuuri noticed Victors soft expression, almost like greeting an old friend, he smiled and Yuuri realised it must remind him of his home.

"Will you...tell me about it?" Yuuri practically whispered. As Victor looked to him in surprise, he couldn't help see the small icicles adorning the demons silver hair. He gulped. "My home?" Yuuri nodded, Stuffing the first half of his face In the scarf wrapped around his neck and admiring as Victor only had his usual brown coat over top a sweater. "Well it old you how it's always winter, the worst of the season brings blizzards that last entire weeks...because of this, and that my family is of Noble blood, we live in this huge mansion but, and this is just between you and me, it gets scary." The demon stopped walking in favour to observe once more, now they were walking beside the river, the icy water rushing just below, the lights on the bridge just s few paces in front of them flickering playfully in the water. "It's so empty and the silence rings through its halls." He noticed the particularly large puff of smoke from victors mouth as he sighed in the frigid air. "This is why I like your place so much, YuUri, and this wonderful city. It's so cramps, everything so close to each other. Demons are usually solitary creatures...I just never felt that way." Victor continued, "it's not really like that the more circles you travel through though. It gets hotter and there are more of us, but..." Yuuri stopped walking at Victors pained face, "but...?" Victor pursed his lips, "it is nothing." The demon suddenly started walking again, leaving Yuuri in puzzlement.

When they got to where they were headed, the supermarket, victors troubled expression changed into one of absolute bewilderment and curiosity. What Yuuri found most amusing was when they entered the sweet ile, he chuckled at victors horrified face. "What, why, why would you humans eat this?! It brings not nutrition to your meal bodies at all and- and it's all just sugar!" Yuuri laughed then, finding victors reaction as though he should have expected it. "Having this amount of bad bad food...it surely kills humans, no? I don't understand your race at all...!" Yuuri explained, "I think we're addicted to sweet things. But yeah, we can get diabetes, heart problems, and gain weight really easily with this...but it taste good!" The last part he said more enthusiastically, popping a sweet he keeps in his coat pockets in his mouth. He sucked the sweetness as he shoved the foil wrapping back in his coat. Victor was staring at him. "W-what? They're good..." He looked around, starting to feel uncomfortable amongst victors staring and his silence. Victor stepped towards Yuuri and tilted his head up, one hand caressing the side of Yuuri's head and the other tugging him close by his hip. The demon hummed, "I think I might like sweets if it's from you, Yuuri." The demon brushing his thumb on the now furiously red males lips. Yuuri sputtered, "we're in public!" He turned away, rubbing his cheeks I'm hate to get rid of his blushing state. Victor was silent behind him as Yuuri turned back around, "w-we still have a few things to get." He gripped the shopping trolley, walking away at a faster pace than usual, his red cheeks refusing to oblige with his thoughts and leave.

At the checkout, he proceeded to empty the cart as Victor remained silent, looking around him. Yuuri heard giggling and spotted two girls talking with their hands over their mouths, staring at the demon beside him in wonder. Yuuri huffed a breath, of course he would be popular with the girls... Hulling the now bagged groceries into his hands, he roughly pushed a few into the trailing demons arms, now confused with the shorter males tense movements. As they proceeded to walk out, Yuuri then noticed a guy staring at Victor as well. And giys! Why does he have to be so goddamned beautiful. He huffed once more, looking back to see Victor sneeze, his hair dancing around his head. And...cute. Yuuri hurriedly turned around once again, refusing to blush once again because of the demon.

As they walked, the usual comfortable silence felt different, not exactly tense but it put Yuuri on edge. He tilted his head down, seeing his boots crunch in the snow. he felt victors presence behind him. Breathing slowly he quickened his pace slowly and jumped as he felt a hand grip onto his forearm, whipping him around. Looking up at the demons face, it startled him even more to see the demon in pain, his head tilted down, lips Pursed and brows drawn in. "...Victor? What's wrong?" He placed his free hand on the demons shoulder. Not knowing what to do in the males continued silence he steeled himself and moved to hug Victor. Trying to calm his furiously beating heart, he placed his head on the mans shoulder, looking out to the street. "I know you miss home..." Victor tensed, "I hope you know you don't have to stay for me." He closed his eyes then, hating the words he was saying but knowing he had to let the demon go at one point or another. He couldn't continue having the man for himself. Breaking out of his mental thought, he was pushed back from the warm body, victors hands gripping his shoulders. Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, seeing an unusual angry mask on the males face. "Is that it? You want me to leave Yuuri?" This Startled him. "W-what? N-no, i-"

"You don't like me?" The demon all but yelled, his grip becoming painful. "Victor, please let go...that hurts." Yuuri muttered shakily. He heard a gasp above him and suddenly he was let go. "I-I'm sorry, Yuuri..." Victor stepped back quickly. "No, it's okay-"

"It's not okay! The last thing I want to do is cause you pain."

He sighed, "I'm not gonna break, Victor."

"I know that. Goddammit." Victors face was now masked by his hair, his expression angled away as he continued. "Your wrong, I want to stay, but...I don't think you like me the same way. Is it because I'm not human? I look human. Or is it because..." He cut himself off, Yuuri now staring at the usually happy-go-lucky man. He could never figure him out. "Victor-"

"Won't you stay by me?"

He was stunned into silence. They'd only known each other for over a week, but when he was with Victor everything seemed to click. The man calmed him from his usual anxiousness from just being there, even if it's replaced with his constant star of blushing. He smiled. "That's not it, Victor..."

"Well what then? I want to stay by Yuuri." Victor muttered, a faint dusting of red on the taller mans cheeks. Yuuri stared, the silver trend Rams falling over the left side of victors face as the demon looked to him with uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"Yuuri, you idiot! Isn't it obvious I-" suddenly victors voice was drowned by a crack-splitting sound beside them. Looking to the wall on their left, they stood there in shock as the concrete wall cracked, pieces falling in on itself as if being retched away. As the home got bigger, a scream surfaced then a hand, gripping the bottom edge with a long slender hand. Another came to lay purchase, then a body, pulling itself up as if struggling from something pulling it back. The scream soon turned into coherent words, the air filling with whipping wind. "-CTOR!" The voice yelled. "VICTOR!" It screamed as the body crawled up til blonde hair came into view. "VICTOR YOU BASTARD!" Came again. The blonde hair parting to a young boys face, twisted in anger. The boy pulled himself from the concrete hole, and stood to take purchase on the pavement below him. "VICTOR!" He yelled.

"Yes, Yuri, no need to yell I'm standing right here." Victor replied in an almost bored tone. "What do you think your doing? Huh? Five days. You had to wait five days and you up and run from me?!" The blonde boy screamed once again. He marched to where Victor stood and pulled him down til he was Yuris height. "What do you think you're doing? This is not any way to treat your-." He sputtered loudly, continuing in a language the ravenette didn't understand. Yuuri looked at the two in bewilderment. The small blonde now hanging from the taller demon, his arm wrapped around the others neck. Yuuri cleared his throat, shifting slightly on his feet as the two males looked to him. "Uh...hi." Mentally smacking himself he blushed. "Oh." The blonde replied, looking at Yuuri as if he was an insect. "So your the human Victor has taking a liking to. The elder informed me." The blonde walked toward him, "no matter, I'm here to take him home. After all, we have a wedding overdue." The blonde smiled, interlinking his arm with Victors. "Wedding...?"

"Yes." The male stuck his hand out for Yuuri to see, a brilliant blue stone interlinked atop a silver band. "I'm Victors fiance."

 **Lol, sorry that the editing is crap, im a lazy little shit and i know this update is pretty much a week late. Procrastination is my weakness :P i wanted to leave these plot events to later chapters, something like ch. 4 or 5 in order to grow on their relationship more...but yeah i got carried away writing this. Hope everyone had a great new years! Criticism is alsways appreciated..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone, sorry for the delay. This should have been ppsted days ago but i got caught up in Ch.5 thatll be out soon. This chapter is pre Ch. 4, just wanted to show more development in Victor and Yuuri;s relationship before i get more into the story ;P**

"Yuuri, let's get to know each other better."

The ravenette turned to him, his black hair brushing across the top of his long lashes. He nodded. It had been raining outside for the last few hours, the lighting clouded as it peeked through the apartment windows. They both sat across from each other in the living room, like the night they first met.

"What do you want to know?"

Victor thought for a second, looking around as to find something that might hint at what to ask. "I don't know what to ask specifically...hmm, then what are your hobbies, Yuuri?" The demon asked with shining eyes.

The former thought for a second. "I like to read, mostly, sometimes I'll watch anime for a while...or a day." He laughed nervously. "Anime? What is this activity that you speak of." And hence, how the demon found out what anime was. Yuuri showed him several but Victor took a particular liking to Fairy Tale, the demon being absolutely fascinated with the show. Yuuri sat back and watched as the man fell in love with the show, often comments as "that blue flying cat is the cutest thing!", "i love this magic they always talk of..." And continue to comment on the shows greatness, as well as a lot of "oooohs." Following.

Yuuri was happy to rewatch the anime, and quickly learned of the mans dissatisfaction with dubs. "No matter, I can speak all human languages, just turn it back to where there was English words at the bottom, Yuuri."

"Woah-wait, really? You can speak all of them?"

The demon looked at him concerningly, "do you humans not learn each other's languages and cultures? How curious. But it's my demonic presence that naturally translates so I can understand and vice versa. So, I'm not actually talking to you in Japanese, you can just understand me." Yuuri's head felt as if it was spinning. the man continued, "although the translation can be muddled when demons first arise in this human realm..."

Barley hearing what the man was muttering about Yuuri quickly asked, "what other powers do you have?" Noticing the ravenette in excitement the silver haired demon chuckled, "well you already know I can fly...I don't know, maybe I should leave them for a surprise." He teased, "I can say that demons hold different properties of power...and that mine is particularly rate." Yuuri sat up and was leaning towards the demon in his eagerness. "Wow, having powers must be awesome. Could you move stuff with your mind? Run really fast or have super strength? Oh, how about reading minds...although if that would be the case you better not have read my thoughts." The smaller blushed, muttering the last part. He could remember all the times he saw Victor half, or mostly naked. And...to think that Victor knew all the dreams he had about him! The demon smirked at the smaller males nervousness. "Why, Yuuri? Is there something I should know?" He started to move closer, watching like a hawk as Yuuri fidgeted in his spot.

"N-not at all." He half yelled.

The form continued to slink closer, his body hovering over the ravenette smaller one. He pressed his lips close to his ear and whispered, "it's a good thing I can't read minds then..." Before tackling Yuuri to the ground, both of them sloppily wrestling the other as boughts of laughs and giggles were heard in the mess of limbs. "Victor!-...stop this now-" before more laughter erupted at the demons silliness.

It was true, they hadn't known each other for even a week. Yuuri can't quite believe it, he was never the optimist in love or any of that sappy Shoujo manga stuff his sister read (okay, maybe he read one or two but he won't let anyone give him shit for it...even though he cried once. When his sister found him she laughed right at his face until she politely shut up once she found out what part he was up to). He started to wonder, looking at the demon who seemed completely taken with the monopoly set he found on one of yuuri's shelves. Would Victor be a completely sappy romantic? How could he even question it. He'd like to see it though, to see someone Victor would be completely taken with. He wondered what person they would be.

"Hey, Victor..." He called, watching the man look up from examining the board pieces.

"What is it Yuuri?"

"I know you told me there wasn't many people you liked back...home, but there must be somebody you miss?" He took the board game from the demon and started to quietly place out the pieces as he waited for his reply.

"Yes...their is someone, my best friend since childhood actually." The demons expression was soft as he said this. Yuuri smiled. "One day, I hope you two would be able to meet..." Muttered silently Victor didn't look at him as he said this. Yuuri realised that Victor was reaching out to him, they hadn't talked about how long Victor would stay, or Yuuri's thoughts on the matter. It was if a silent lime never to cross in conversation between the two men. This was Victor mentioning a future in which Yuuri would be there. He couldn't help but laugh, it had barely been a week and the demon was silently asking him to stay by his side. "Yes...I would like that, Victor."

The taller man was now beaming at him, the sparkle in his eyes matching the slight glisten of his silver hair in the twilight. Yuuri then determinedly tried to teach Victor monopoly til some unholy hour of the morning.

Yuuri didn't even bother to tell the demon to sleep on the floor or even the couch. Firstly, he had to admit he didn't want to tick off the non-human creature staying with him til further notice, and, mostly he just felt bad. But Yuuri would hardly admit that it largely had to do with how he liked being close to the man. He would always wake earlier, and in those few minutes he graced himself with, he observed the demon sleeping. It was downright adorable. Victor would borrow a Japanese styled robe from Yuuri, usually after showers and just ended up sleeping in it most of the time. The Garmet suited the demon. Yuuri especially became fixated with the mans impressive collar bones that were often showed off, peeking through as if to temp Yuuri. Victor also tended to moan a little in his sleep, which didn't help the matter at all. And without fail every morning Yuuri had to carefully sneak out of bed to deal with his...issue. He had already been caught once before to his shame. He couldn't help it. Out of all of the sides of Victor he had seen, the demons sexual appeal was the most terrifying. It struck as if preying on yuuri's weaknesses. Always there, but hidden, silent until it strikes. Maybe Yuuri was dramatising it a little, but he seriously considered Victors Sex appeal to be his greatest power. It was the little moments that Yuuri was sure the demon himself wasn't aware of. It made his heart beat faster. Of course, it wasn't his favourite side of the man. Victors adorable side was almost equal to his sex appeal. When Victor acted as if a spoiled kid whose parents refused a treat, when he was out with Yuuri in lublic and asked about everything he saw, even when Victor got frustrated with something and his brows twitched in slight annoyance...then proceeded to pout before asking Yuuri in a whining voice. "Yuuuuuri, how do you-"

"The big red one turns the television on- no, Victor the red one- Victor don't bang I on the table it'll break."

No matter what, Yuuri would always remain patient with the demon. It was almost a bigger surprise to him than Victor when he found out there wasn't electricity in hell, compared to Victor discovering the 'magic'. Yuuri didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, and thus the sorcery of electricity was added to the list of things humans had better than demons, right under coffee.

 _The deserted halls echoed with footsteps, only the sound of mildew drips from the cobbled ceiling were heard otherwise. Down twisting passageways, many leading to dead ends if you didn't know where to look, a door could be heard opening, slowly as if trying not to disturb something within. The footsteps stopped in the doorway, the figure swiftly bowing, his lavish robes licking the floors as they swept around him. As the figure once again stood, shining blonde hair could be seen as it swished and fell once again to its rightful place among the you hand shoulders._

 _"Elder." The voice called, soft but stern in its tone._

 _From within the room a figure sat, a book in one hand and a tea cup in another. "It must be grave news indeed in order for you to actually use my title, Yuri."_

 _The young man clenched his fists. "We have Lower level demons that report they saw Victor travel to the human realm, using a portal not meant for him no less."_

 _The mans face stayed stoic, although a fire seemingly lit in his eyes. "That idiot, doesn't he know what's at stake? And to think What would transpire if Chris got wind of this news."_

 _The blonde stiffened, shifting in his resolve. As the older man saw this he suddenly stood up and threw the book across the room, hitting a distant shelf that didn't move from the blow. "Argh! Of all times for that mans stupidity, he had to pull off a disappearing act now?!"_

 _"There's more. Yakov..."_

 _The elder now looked weary, staring tiredly at his young pupil as if afraid of what he would say next. "There's a human..."_

 _The man scoffed, "of course there's a human! There always is with run away demons."_

 _The man turned, but stiffened, "find your seal, Yuri, there's no time for preparations just bring back that dame fool no matter what!"_

 _"No matter wha-"_

 _"Yes! Even if you have to kill that damn human need it be."_

 _"...Yakov, you know we're not allowed to interfere with-_

 _"I know that! But you need to fix that Victors mistake."_

 _"...very well, Yakov."_

 _The young man bowed once again before swiftly exiting the room. Closing the door, all light now absent from the glistening halls. once again only echoed footsteps to be heard._

 **I know ive been slacking a little with updates but now im confirming sundays are posting days (im in NZ so itll be Monday for everyone else but AUS). im really looking forward to continuuing this series and if you really like this AU i suggest reading KONYO MO NEMURENAI, which is one of my favourite Yaoi mangas and pretty much the backbone fore this AU. I Promise that ill split from the original stortyline in the next few chapters, just basing the foundations as Demon! Victor, Damsel! Yuuri, and Jealous to be Husband! Yuri...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wedding...?"

"Yes." The male stuck his hand out for Yuuri to see, a brilliant blue stone interlinked atop a silver band coming into his view. "I'm Victors fiance."

Silence fell heavily at those words. The whipping wind long gone, the hole that the blonde seemed to drag himself out of was now back in place, looking as if it never collapsed on itself. Yuuri stood there in shock, the shopping bags he was now gripping feeling as though they carried the worlds weight. "Is that...so." Tumbled out of his mouth uncharacteristically. The blonde sniggered, "yeah! We've been betrothed for 10,000 years, so get lost, loser!" Yuri yelled triumphantly to which Victor halfheartedly hit him upside the head. " _Ow!_ Hey, what gives?" Clutching his cranium the blonde looked to the older demon, who turned in a huff.

"This does not matter now, Victor. I have found you and we are to go home immediately. You wouldn't care to know what Chris has been up to in your absence." Yuri looked serious now.

"I don't think so, I like it here, and you would too. Chris can be dealt with easily, he knows he's weaker than I am."

The blonde laughed harshly, "I knew you would act like this. Fortunately I have to settle matters with this human before we go, whether you like it or not." Yuri grabbed Yuuri by the forearm in one swift movement. The taller winced at the iron grip and dropped the bags immediately to the ground. Even though the demon was shorter than him, and younger by the looks of it, he was still overpowered by the boys inhuman strength. "You interfered, Victor. This little piggy isn't even suppose to be alive. I read the fate lines! He was suppose to die three days ago."

The taller demon was now watching the pair, looking pained, "yes, I know."

Victors words echoed in Yuuri's head in jammbles. He was staring at Victor and hardly heard what Yuri said next.

"It matters not. I wasn't just sent here by Yakov to bring you home, I was suppose to dispose of this overdue meat." Before Yuuri could respond he was roughly tugged upwards as Yuri took to the sky. His weight lagged and he cried in pain as the blonde pulled him higher, talon-like claws piercing his flesh. Flying high above the city lights, wind flew past him and whipped at his exposed skin. He could hardly hear the hiss above his head and the yells from Victor behind him. He gripped onto his arm with his free hand, watching uselessly as blood trickled over his shaking limbs. Hearing his name behind him, he turned to see Victor calling out in flight as he tried to catch up with the younger males. Yuri grumbled and continued higher, pulling the ravenette behind him. Yuuri was sure he blacked out at one point or another cause when he cracked his eyes open next he felt the world spin past his eyes. bile rose dangerously up his throat. Catching his bearings he found himself looking downward at waves licking hungrily up jagged rocks. He wrenched backward, falling amongst a steel fence that wrapped around a cliffs edge and into the high vegetation on either side of him. Panic clawed at his chest. With heaving lunges he turned away from the terrifying sight before him and balled himself up, clutching to the fence with bloodless fingers. He couldn't see Victor anywhere.

"Ha! Look at that! Humans are so weak they're scared of this mare height. I hardly see what Vitya sees in you, piggy." The laugh continued behind him. Looking back he saw Yuri fly above his head and came to stop in front of him, as if standing in victory, his hands on both his hips as he bellowed.

Looking on in fear Yuuri muttered, "p-please, what are Y-you gonna-"

The gleeful demon interrupted, "don't you get it? You were never suppose to summon Vitya, it wasn't in the fates, but believe me when I say this..." His voice turning low and serious, "what I'm about to do is completely merciful compared to those pigs that were gonna off you."

The ravenette felt a cold shiver run down his back, clenching his body closer he continued, "surely-"

"You don't understand...even if you were dated to live a long and oh so happy life that humans hold ideal, you would still die. As my duty to the royal and my own family, I will save Victor from this wretched situation he's associated himself with. My love for him bares that much weight."

He glared down at Yuuri with disdain as if looking upon a filthy bug in his path. Yuuri gulped, "you l-love, Victor?"

"Of course, I do! What kind of question is that, you idiot?! We were betrothed since childhood! Even if he always turned me away, slept around and flaunted his conquests in front of me, it remains my responsibility to stay by his side." The blonde looked close to tears now and for the first time revealing his appearance as a mare child. Yuuri pursed his lips and steeled his nerves. But before he could get the heavy words lifted from his tongue there was a yell.

Victor was flying straight towards Yuri, a hardened look sat in his features, one Yuuri hadn't seen before on the demon. Making a grab for the blonde, the demon tackled Yuri in mid air, bringing both their bodies in a tailspin. Shaking off his surprise Yuri pushed the older from off of him til the males were little more than ten feet apart. Victor was breathing extremely heavily. "Hahaha, look at you! The great King so weak. Look at what the human realm has done to you, Victor. You were the strongest warrior and now you're reduced to this..." He gestured to Victors slightly slumped form. "You're weaker than a lower class! You're really gonna put yourself through this much exhaustion for a pathetic piglet?!"

"Victor..." Yuuri choked back, "is that true?" He asked, not even sure if the words reached him through the wind. Victor gave him a nod, looking into Yuuri's eyes as he did so before he turned back to the blonde.

"Yuri, please, let the human go, I'll go back with you just...just let him be." Victor wasn't looking at Yuuri, his steely eyes focused on the younger demon before him as he pleaded.

"Your-your gonna beg for this humans life! Haha, no thanks, you will come with me but now you've pissed me off enough to show you what happens when you place your loyalty in filth." Before he knew it the blonde demon dived to snatch at his leg. Tumbling down to hover in mid air, Yuuri winced at the sudden dizziness and cried out as Yuri's claws dug deeper into his flesh. "You idiot! It was suppose to be me! You purposely shoved your one night stands in my face, for years! I'm done, I'm done being beneath you, Nikiforov." As the demon choked out those words he flung Yuuri downwards to the waves below.

Victor have a yell before moving to dive for the ravenette. Suddenly he was stopped by something latching onto his forearm. "Are you insane? Your too weak-" shoving the blonde off he dove, exelerating as much as he could to catch up with the descending form. Just before Yuuri hit the waves Victor caught him, clutching him to his chest as both of them hit the water.

The weight was suddenly a hundred times heavier, his exhaustion increased as he struggled to hold his breath. He prayed, apologizing to Yuuri for not being strong enough to lift them both. He clutched on tighter to the unconscious male, before surely, he to was seeing black.

There was a distant splash, the sound of a struggle in the water above him and then an arm that furiously gripped onto Victors, before being pulled to the surface. When they breached the water, the blonde demon struggled to pull the two unconscious men to the shore. Dragging until he knew they would be safe from the hazardess waves he unceremoniously dropped them until falling down beside the human in exhaustion.

Suddenly wrenching for air, Yuuri coughed and threw up sea water as well as what seemed the meals he had previously that day. With haggard breaths he cracked his eyes to see the glaring demon beside him, he to was breathing harshly, his lids half open in an attempt to keep sleep at bay.

"Th-thank y-you." Yuuri added a weak smile. The demon continued to stare at him before muttering "idiot." And closed his eyes to indicate his fall from consciousness. The ravenette lay there for a second, staring at the dark sky. He couldn't see any clouds, the only light coming from the eery moonlight and the flickering street lamps illuminating the beach to his far right. He spotted a telephone box just a ways away and Yuuri quickly scattered to his feet before uncharacteristically making his way to the rickety steel contraption. He had an idea of where they were, although they were a good 15 minute drive from the city.

He called Minami, knowing the youth had their restricted and scarcely finding other ideas for transportation. When the teen got there they gapped in shock before going off in a nervous tirade about his or victors health."Yuuri! Why are you all wet? Are you okay. W-wait, is Victor dead? Ooohhhh God he isn't moving. Did you guys get in a fight? Who's that blond-"

"Minami!" Yuuri shouted exhaustively, shutting the younger up. "He's fine, we-" Yuuri took a shaky breath, "we're fine, please, can you give us a ride home? I'm exhausted." Minami stared at Yuuri before hurriedly nodding his head in bashful nervousness, a red tinge staining his cheeks at Yuuri's attention. "Of course!"

Yuuri didn't remember much after that, only glimpses of the car ride home, trying to listen to Minamis chatter while unenthusiastic ally humming every once in a while as indication his attention. He remembered lugging Victor onto his bed, grabbing a towel, and quickly drying the demon off as much as he could before the water soaked into the sheets. He did the same with Yuri. Laying the blonde on the couch he dried Yuri's arms and any other exposed pieces of skin before halfheartedly covering the blonde with a blanket before returning to his room. As he crashed onto the double bed, he stared at victors sleeping face. He didn't remember thanking Minami, only that he grumbled something in his tired haze before excusing himself. Exhaustion pulled at his muscles ten fold, his vision blackening at the edges. He let his consciousness be pulled down, staring at the silver haired demon with a mixture of emotions. He didn't know how to feel about the man laying next to him and he realized he may have had a false idea of who he really was. He remembered what Yuri said, did Victor purposely hurt him? Before his thoughts could progress he fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to the hazy image of his bedroom ceiling. He felt cold, his body still feeling damp and clammy. Seeing movement at the corner of his eye he turned his head to see a blonde figure standing at his side. "Yuri..." He muttered in sudden recognition. He cracked his eyes open wider to see the blondes angry face. "You brought me here."

"Y-yes, this is my home-"

" _Why_ did you bring me here?!" He demanded.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I-i didn't know where else..."

"I try to off you and instead of taking advantage of my unconsciousness you invite me into your home?!" He near shouted, glaring down at Yuuri's form. "Do you want to die?"

The ravenette disregarded the angry youth and instead sat up and threw his legs over the beds edge, looking up to the blondes form with a smile. "I'll make some coffee."

He had his back to the blonde as he made up two mugs. The other was sitting at the table he and Victor often resigned themselves too. Looking around with a look on his face quite similar to the older demons expression when he first sat there. Yuuri smiled, bringing the mugs to the furnished table. It was already sunrise and while Yuri was admiring the bright colours lighting the sky through the rooms open window, Yuuri could only address the residing exhaustion lingering in his eyes. "It's...pretty." Was said in a soft voice. looking up he saw Yuri's gentle expression. He stared, deciding immediately it looked far better than the scowl the demon usually wore.

"I've always...known. Since I was a child I was destined to be by Victor's side. I still remember the day I was called to the elders halls, that was when it was announced it was fated for us to be married." Yuuri listened, not wanting to interrupt. "But every time I saw him with...someone else, he'd always say it didn't mean anything, that if we were fated together then it didn't matter." He could hardly see the blondes eyes now, the lingering trendals of hair covering his young face as he bowed his head.

"And even now...with a human! Was it really so hard for him to imagine us together?!" His voice cracked, droplets falling from behind the blonde curtain and onto the table below. Yuuri didn't know what to do nor how to comfort the young demon in front of him. Lowering his gaze he asked, "I don't get this whole fated stuff, I think I've heard Victor mention it a few times...but I have to ask. do you love him?"

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "do you love him?" Louder now, his voice didn't waver.

A red tinge arose on Yuri's cheeks, "of course, I do! It's my duty-"

"To marry him, but...do you love him?"

"I-" the demon stuttered, "I don't know! Yes? No? Why does that matter?"

"Because you should be able to have a choice, right? If demons can really get married, then isn't it something two people in love should do?" His voice remained quiet, not daring to look and see Yuri's reaction.

"Is it?" Yuuri looked up. The younger demon was watching him now, a trail of tears still evident on his face.

Yuuri had to laugh, "what other reason is there? Marriage means being together with the person you love...for as long as you live, it's a promise to stay by their side. Don't you think something like that can only be fit for true lovers?" He smiled, the peeking sun shining on his face. For the first time since yesterday he felt lifted, as if these words were a revelation to him. Yuri continued staring, the ravenette blushed slightly at realizing he may of crossed a line. Before he could say anything the blonde lurched forward, clattering onto the table top with the weight of his upper body, his hands heavily placed to support himself. Leaping back in surprise Yuuri stared, "n-no one has ever said that to me before!" The younger had a deep blush reaching down to his neck, he stared at Yuuri with something the older could t recognize other than resolution. Yuuri took this as a silent approval to relax. "I guess that's just how things naturally are these days...not everywhere, but most places."

"That's what I want! I wanted that...with Victor." His lean form then slumped, his shoulders sagging. "That's why I...I'm sorry, Yuuri!" He suddenly yelled, proclaiming the statement as if it were a battle cry.

There was a loud clamg behind him, and sure enough, Victor came stumbling from out of the hallway in a rushed, half wakefulness. "Yuuri! What's wrong I-" he stopped in his tracks, seeing the two males seated. "You...get out! Yuuri quickly get away from him." Victor gestured backward, eyes peeled to the other demons surprised face. "Victor I-"

"Victor stop!" Yuuri yelled, watching victors hand briefly reach Yuri's clothes before snapping back, he looked to Yuuri, clenched fists at his side. "Yuuri, he tried to kill you!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"What 'but's?! I know you humans have such lack of self protection but you seriously believe he won't try anything...?" Victor was close to yelling, something the ravenette hadn't experienced before. "Us humans have a little compassion." He didn't break eye contact as he said this. Victor blinked in surprise. "I had a talk with Yuri and honestly I think you should apologize."

"Excuse me? I should apologize? After-"

"Yes! Cause he waited. he did what he was told, to wait, as he watched you run off with one night stands! He stood by you, Victor!" There was silence after Yuuri's words. Yuuri was standing, his breathing labored but not breaking in his resolve, while Victor stood in front of him with an expression hard to read. The younger demon however was still sitting, an enthralled expression as he looked up at Yuuri.

The two older males didn't take notice as they continued to stare at each other in silence. The tense sir laid thick around the room. Suddenly a soft voice broke through, "it's fine." The two looked down to see Yuuri sipping from his mug, humming approvingly at the bitter substance. "It's fine." He repeated, setting down the mug before standing and facing Yuuri. "I'm sorry...for how I acted, but whether or not I came here to get Victor back he still has to return to the underworld."

Yuuri stood shocked, but Victor pursed hi lips and said, "has Chris really stirred so much fuss?" The blonde looked at him, accusingly for a moment before sighing and settling for a slight glare. "Yeah, he's been a real pain in the ass, the elders are itching to get rid of him. He's always known he's been second best but it's so laughable that as soon as you leave he practically runs to have the candle ceremony., claiming that you dismissed your duty to the fates"

Victor hummed at this, the previous conversation seeming forgotten as he sat himself at the table between the two. The demon pair continued to talk business, Yuuri not having a clue some of what they were saying nor how everything calmed down so suddenly. Instead he quietly excused himself to the kitchen in which caused a slight pause in conversation as the demons watched him go.

Retreating to the familiar space he sighed, before deciding to have a quick binge eating season as a break form the stress over the last 12 hours. Happily munching on leftovers he unwillingly put the bowl down of potato salad, grumbling under his breath halfheartedly as he heard the doorbell continue to ring.

He opened it to See the familiar teen, "Minami!" He said in surprise, the shorter figure standing there, fidgeting a bit at yuuri's presence. "M-morning, Yuuri." He replied. "Oh, thank you so much for last night. I can't remember if I formally thanked you...I was pretty out of it."

"Yeah, is...everyone okay?" He mumbled.

"I think so, don't worry we're not in trouble, just some, uh, issues to talk out is all."

The younger looked at him with wide eyes, "wow...foreigners are so extreme." Yuuri laughed at that.

"You seem quite surrounded by foreigners actually, even the dark haired man downstairs! Although, I was curious as to why he didn't come up to say hi, he seemed to know you." Yuuri stared. "A...man?"

"Yeah! Defienitely a foreigner, he was asking about Victor actually..." Alarmed Yuuri blanched. No other humans knew of Victor, not that he knew of. "What did he say exactly?" Yuuri hurriedly asked.

Minami seemed confused but answered anyway, "oh, he asked if there was any unusual person was staying with you from last week. I don't get why he described Victor as unusual I mean, silver hair is very different but it's not like he was born with it!" He laughed nervously, getting back to the point. "He seemed to be familiar with you so I said yes...was that a bad move?" The teen looked horribly anxious now, staring up at Yuuri with wide eyes. "No, no it's okay...um, can you describe them for me?"

"Oh, sure! Like I said, foreigner but he didn't have an American or British accent you hear in the movies. He wore a leather jacket, and these really cool combat boots...um what else?" Yuuri listened intently, not recognizing any of the characteristics that matched anyone he knew. A twinge of panic started to rise in his chest as Minami continued to add, "that's right! He was riding a motorcycle!"

 **Thank you to One Saphire Rose for letting me know the first ch update i published was seriously riddled with code. it seems when i copy/pasted it from my email i got a little extra and didnt actually notice since it appeared completely fine while i edited/submitted the raw chapter :P (i was actually drunk while writing half of this so you got that right).**

 **wifi is a little scarce atm since im on a road trip but ill probably be able to update on time if not sooner during this week. i know my writing style needs a LOT of developing and so does my story planning (i actually only have vague ideas of how ill carry on this fic but ill be dammed before i discontinue it). but yeah, even my English teachers claim my 'horrific grammar skills' are a condition of my gender like ? okay, yoi fanfiction probably wasnt meant for males but i loive this pairing.**


	6. chapter 6

Yuuri didn't really know what to do with himself. He was curled on their new couch, looking past his shoulder to the streets below and mindlessly watching the people walking by. It was busy, as all weekends were. He chose an apartment deep in the center of the city as an attempt to feel more involved with people surrounding him. Right now though, he felt distant. He decided then and there that it didn't matter if he was living in the largest city in the world, or s remote island, he'd still feel far away.

He wondered what would happen. Yurio and Victor were taking about business in the underworld. Something about Chris and the fate of what not. For the first 10 or so minutes he had been listening, but as they droned on and on he had the faintest thought that kept repeating. What was he...even doing here? It was his apartment. It was his photos on the wall. Ones with him and yukhio, his parents. Family back in hatsetzu he left behind for...for what? He dropped out of college and felt too ashamed to go back. The furniture, the dusty old rug on the floor, and the books lying about everywhere were all his. He started to wonder if any of it was at all real.

"What do you think, Yuuri?" He was snapped to attention.

The two males in front of him stared at him expectantly, concern flooding behind both their eyes, "yeah, no, sounds good." He clutched the mug in his hands tighter. When had he made tea?

"Yuuri..." Yurio drawled, eyeing him suspiciously, "are you okay?" Victor was just staring at him like some puzzle. If Yuuri was being completely honest with himself the longer Victor stared, the sicker he felt. he stood up, almost spilling the cold liquid over his hands in his haste.

"I think I need to lie down to a bit." Without another word Yuuri carefully placed the cup on the kitchen bench then turned to go back into his room. Closing the door behind him, he breathed. The room was colder, darker, but felt more real. He was scared that if he opened the curtains than he would see the people down below, milling around as usual. He'd always felt safe in a crowd. Just another person going on their way. He'd also thought that there was some kind of wonder to it. People would pass, all with different lives and different dreams. Now, the scene saddened him somewhat. Shaking his head he quickly turned back the covers and submerged himself inside, letting the soft material lull him somewhere else.

"Victor...is Yuuri okay?" Yurio asked quietly, staring off at the door Yuuri just walked out of. Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, "I...don't know." He admitted almost shapely.

Yurio looked at him then, suspiciously, "you've talked to him right? Explained everything...?" Victor continued to stare, Yurio sighed. "Seriously, you're completely useless you know."

"I know."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I'm scared."

"You're- wait, what?"

In all the years Yurio had known the man, he had t seen him like this. The silver haired man almost looked small, sitting like some scolded child. Yurio wanted to hit him. So he did.

"Ow- what- what was that for?!" Victor shouted, rubbing the top of his head in pain.

"You're a rightful idiot, is what you are."

The older demon blew air through his cheeks. "What do I...say?"

Yurio gritted his teeth. He could t believe he was giving advice to this daft prince. One he had looked up to for years, admired even. Now he realised what it was, Victor was good at his job, good at his powers, swordplay, strategising. But he was a fool when it came to love. Yurio almost smiled at that. Almost.

"Talk. To. Him."

This seemed to make the demon mad, "and say what?! Apologize for saving him-or, at least not telling him about it? Do I apologize for you and, and this-" he waved around the apartment, gesturing to his discarded jacket on the floor.

"Well, I don't think Yuuri cares that your a slob."

"You know what I mean." He looked almost defeated, "that...I'm here. That I stayed."

Yurio sighed, "I don't know, but you need to do something. That human cares about you Victor, and I know your thick but come on, it's plenty obvious that you feel the same for each other."

Victor blanched, "how?"

He had to laugh at that, "oh come on! The way you look at him while he looks away, blushing like a school girl. Seriously you two are a cliche match." Yurio said while imitating throwing up.

"Okay...ill go talk to him."

"Good."

Victor didn't make to move.

"Well."

"What, now?"

"YES!" Yurio yelled as he grabbed the closest cushion and threw it at an escaping Victor.

Yuuri heard someone enter his room. He had barely been asleep, on the edge of forgetting consciousness when he heard the door open. He sat up. "Victor." He stated, rubbing at his eyes.

The man stood awkwardly at the door, watching Yuuri with caution.

"Yuuri I need to...I need to talk to you." Yuuri felt a heavy feeling settle in his stomach.

"Um..." He shifted so he was sitting straighter, facing the demon. "Sure."

Victor just stood there, opening his mouth than shutting it, "let's go for a walk." Yuuri blinked. "What?"

"The snow is gonna melt soon, plus it isn't as cold outside so..." He stared at him, "let's go for a walk."

"Uh, okay?... I'll um, get dressed then."

When Victor walked back out of the room he had the strangest feeling that he heard a pained groan and hugging Yurio. He didn't now what Victor waned to talk about, he certainly knew though, that it couldn't be good. After the days- weeks - he got to know Victor he hadn't seen him so out of sorts. He knew the confident Victor. The one that knew how to handle himself and charm others. Not this totally...opposite. He had to remind himself that he didn't know him for that long. He didn't know Victor would be the kind of person to ignore yukio's pining for him, after all, he must've known. He even said so himself. Of course, he was thousands of years old. There were sides of Victor that Yuuri would never be able to understand, after all, he's in a complete world away from someone such as him. A human. A dead human. Yuuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat. That's right. When Victor leaves, if this isn't the time, then he will and when he does yuuris gonna be the one left to pick up himself. And carry on for as long as he would last in this world. He congested every ounce of strength he had to stop crying. He'd gotten swept up in everything beautiful about Victor. He guessed it was time to face reality.

Opening the door he smiled to the two men waiting for him at the table. Yurio looked dubiously at Victor, who in turn was rubbing furiously at his head. "Let's go." He said before turning to put his scarf and shows on. He could feel the taller man behind him, and they left without a word.

It was silent except for the crunch of snow, the occasional passerby greeting them. The were far from the main road, into a quieter part of town that he remembered venturing around the first time he got into the city. He vaguely remembered where the river was, and he set a course for it. He almost forgot he wasn't alone. The calming chill of the air, the soft puffs of steam leaving his lips and the general white covered scene distracted him. "Yuuri?" A voice called behind him. They were walking along the stream now, but Yuuri stopped and turned around to the demon. "Are we...okay?"

Yuuri was taken aback by that, "are we?" He heard himself saying. The soft lull of the stream flowed below them, the most mixing in with the breeze that blew past them. He couldn't see victors eyes. "I...hope we are. I want us to be."

Yuuri didn't respond, instead, he turned, facing the stream and leaned against the railing. Waiting for the silver haired man. When he did the same he continued. "I know that we need to talk. That I need to...explain a few things to you. Now I-"

"Am I dead?"

Victor's head snapped towards Yuuri with a look of absolute surprise, "what? No, no you're not dead Yuuri. You were just...suppose to die." He took a breath, "and I knew You were, supposed to I mean. That's our glorious gift I guess. Both me and Yurio can see when humans are supposed to die. It was marked on you. I knew that you were close when you summoned me..." He stopped, looking at Yuuri from the corner of his eye, "Yuuri, I couldn't just not save you, I mean- come on." He was pleading now.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" With this he looked up at the demon, and the silver haired man could clearly see the pain on his face, "were you staying with me because you felt guilty? Oh, poor thing, the human was supposed to die, well I'll tell you, you may have lived for a long time, Victor, but it doesn't justify what you did. I'm not some play thing for you to...just discard when it doesn't amuse you anymore."

"What, Yuuri, no!"

"Well jokes on me, right? I should've at least known, right? You're so old and so...different. Sometimes I don't even know what Victor I'm talking to. The one who doesn't want to go home? The great demon who saves humans with no need of reward? The one who wants to stay with me?" The last one was said quieter. Victor opened his mouth but Yuuri was after, "why are you even here? You charmer me, and that's what you wanted. You charmed everyone and that makes them the fool. Doesn't it? Because your all beautiful and everyone dotes around you like puppets cause that what they're supposed to do." Yuuri was breathing hard. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore he just knew there was this insatiable anger in his chest and down to his stomach that he needed to get out. "Well what about Yurio? Huh? He loved you for so long, and maybe he was young and naive and that made him a pawn for you, right? Oh, sure you'll marry him one day out of obligation but you'll continue to fool around. Play with his heart so well like you do others..." Yuuri was crying, he didn't know why he didn't know what was going on. He felt the anger in his stomach burn hot and burst. Before his eyes red, glowing strands circled around him.

He looked to Victor in a rush, "v-Victor?" The man was staring at him, pained before something seemed to snap into place. Realisation?

Across the road, the retaining wall stared to crack, large streaks bursting from the concrete as if something was trying to force its way out. The road started to shake, causing the cracks to deepen and burst. The red strands now interesting his limbs, flickered out to attach to the wall, snaking through the cracks as if something was pulling them. Soon enough there was an echoed laughter thrown into the mix. He snapped his head back to the demon.

"Victor, what...?"

"Yuuri, it's okay, it's gonna be fine. I'm such an idiot I should've seen it. You're supposed to be dead! You're supposed to be in the underworld. Fate is trying to realign itself back to its natural course...someone...someone is trying to pull you down from the underworld..." Beige he could continue the strands yanked him toward the cracks. Alamos at the same time a ghastly black hand retched itself from the wall and levered itself from the cracks to push through the opening. "AHAHAHahaha..." It drawled. "Well done little vici. Oh I'm so proud of you for figuring it out." Soon a face appeared, a grinning man with light brown locks.

Yuuri heard a gasped from behind him, "Chris...?"

"That's right, sweetie. I've heard so much about your little human friend that I started to get jealous. Woo me! I wanted to play with victors play thing, but what was I to do? He was human and living...but a little birdie told me otherwise..." The man looked to Yuuri maliciously.

"Who knew you fancied the dead ones, aye? O, it was so easy to reach into that poor undead mind and have some fun..." The man drawled in a heavy accent. He looked to Victor than with a complete innocent face. "Why are you here, vici?" He continued but this time imitating yuuris voice. "Why am I Alive? Why are you here? Oh, why, why, why...so many questions this little dead piggy has, I just made them come out, I know I laid it on a bit thick, gave him words he would never say, but what could I do? The piggy was so scared, so afraid to lose you..."

"Ah, it was so easy! Although it tools awoke I must admit...he was so calm and positively in love! It was difficult to get him angry. But I kept pushing, and as soon as Yurio showed up it was a slice of cake! Make him feel anger, sorrow, pain, the three things closest tied to the underworld and BAMM! The portal in his dying mind, his emotions, open up like putty."

"Chris, you bastard, don't you hurt him!"

A hand gripped his chin and forced his face upwards, he felt breath on his neck, "oh, no no no. Hurt him? Why would I do that. No, it'll be so much more satisfying seeing him...turned."

"Chris, don't you-"

"See him beg for me, beg for it on and on until his sanity dries up...you should know how long humans last."

Yuuri tried to open his mouth but found he couldn't say anything. Chris noticed this, "oh, no hush now piggy...I must say I do feel sorry for you though. Cause he lied, right to that pretty face of yours and what did he lie about?" He lunged to grab further down the strands holding Yuuri and tugged him forward. Before Yuuri fell flat on the man's chest he was violently turned. He felt a hand grip his neck. He was facing Victor now, but what he saw he was surprised to see. It was similar to the expression he had when Yurio took him. One of pure hot rage. He tried to call for him but the hand tightened, he felt a pair of lips place themselves in his neck and whispered, "he lied, you really are a dead piggy." He laughed then "oh poor piggy...let's have our fun back in the underworld, yes? After all, it is your home now..." Before he could do anything he was thrown backward into the walls cracks before everything went black he saw Victor turning to reach out, and grab him.

Before he could the cracks seeped up in a thunderous crack and Yuuri was left to fall into an Icey abyss.

When he woke up he was in chains. The frozen prison around him was cast in heavy iron, the only sense of colour was the ice creeping up the walls grooves. He was freezing. The winter coat he sported himself with before leaving the house was damp and gave no relief to the biting chill in the air. It was colder, so much colder. He knew what Victor meant when he said it felt warm during their winters. It was so cold he thought his soul might freeze over. He had been there for an hour till he saw any other signs of life, he tried calling out but all he would get back were sounds that were too far away for him to confirm were screams or not. He was pretty sure they were. There was only a slit of a window a foot above his head, clad with bars and gave in the most piercing g light if you looked directly at it. But for how powerful it was it belatedly lit the small room he woke up in.

Hearing a metal bar slide away, the heavy iron door creaked open and revealed what Yuuri could see were two figures. They were talking in hushed tones.

"...human...?"

"Yea, came...prince Victor...very angry."

"What...fates say?...dead by morning."

"No...Yakov said...remaining strong."

"Understood, what about...Chris?"

"Keep with the plan...kill human."

The whispering voices were muffled with the door shutting. Yuuri couldn't hear them from his jumbled, ice thawed mind and the fact that the voices sounded metallic like they were wearing helmets or something. But Yuuri didn't care. He didn't care what they were saying. He cared about what he said to Victor. He wanted to apologize he really did t know what he was saying. If that Chris person was telling the truth than it wasn't his words, but they were his thoughts, even as they weren't as bad as what Chris made him say that we're still is. He never meant to doubt Victor like he did. But now he didn't see that it mattered. He was cold, and dead sure he was going to die here. If that was still possible.

 **sooo, back after...5 months of not updating? i didnt really know where this was going and ive forgotten a good 40% of the plot i was actually gonna use to carry this on but what the hell. i want to get this shitty fic sorted and planned properly cause ive been winging so hard and im pretty sure that shows in my writing.**

 **next chapter will be in yurios pov, developing his character and story more, yurio pining after yuuri (somewhat), introduced otabek, disappearing victor and more of yuuri in hell...**

 **originally i wanted hell to be based in something like the siberian wilderness, mainly for the ice infested landscape than anything else, but if you have any ideas on what hell should be like for victuri than id appreciate the extra advice. you all know i love comments, either way, ill still update this no matter how long its been cause id like to see this story go somewhere. sooner or later ill edit previous chapters to complete the story more.**


End file.
